Godzilla vs Halien
by Zillaalien
Summary: In 1998 a creature came to our planet from another world. Now he will become Godzilla's toughest opponent yet.
1. Halien

-1(I thought it was time for me to do a Godzilla fanfic. So here's one. I do not own anything from the Godzilla series but I do own the monster Halien.)

In the year 1998 an unknown alien organism came to earth. It split into five parts trying to find the most dangerous organism's the world had to offer. Its motive is not yet known but what happened is most likely known. One part went into the Sahara desert were it received some traits from a scorpion. Another went into the deep blue sea were it received some attributes from a great white shark. The third went into the Australian outback were it took some traits from a diamondback rattlesnake. Another went into another part of Australia and took some traits from a Nile crocodile. The last part found an unconscious GINO. Right after an attack from the submarines. It received several traits from this creature. It went deep into an underwater cave to mutate using traits from all the creatures. It took 2 years but the wait was worth it for this creature. When Orga was received the nuclear pulse from Godzilla it woke up the slumbering Kaiju.

After setting the demolished city ablaze Godzilla made his way into the ocean. He needed a well deserved slumber. Meanwhile an the Super X5 was preparing to help Japan end this threat on orders. The orders would come from the G-Force commander. Than something appeared on radar.

Super X5 commander- "What a Kaiju proceed to investigate."

The Super X5 was a craft with 4 people. 1 Looked at the radar while the tree others did the tasks of the original.

Radar checker- "Sir the creature is 60 meters long and is coming fast."

With that Halien showed himself to the crew. The 60 meter long creature was terrifying. It had the stinger of a scorpion attached to the rattle of a diamondback rattlesnake. The tail was for the most part a snakes which connected to the body of a large great white shark. The neck was like that of a iguana's which lead to the Nile crocodiles head. The only difference between a regular Nile crocodile's head and Halien's is that Halien has a snakes fangs. The Super X4 four fired a missile that tracks its targets and freezes them. Halien dodged the attack with no problem. Then when the missile came back Halien tried to swim away. It followed Halien with a greater speed than that of the Kaiju could exceed. So Halien went down toward the bottom of the ocean. The missile quickly turned to attack Halien. The creature dodged the attack and went back toward the surface of the ocean. The crew of the Super X5 watched as Halien came closer missile following. The Super X5's attempts to get away were cut short as Halien passed right over them. Unfortunately for the crew the missile did not follow the exact same path as Halien did. The missile hit the ship causing no damage. The thing is that what happened after would exceed any damage it could have done. The whole ship began to freeze causing the immunity to damage it had to fail. Halien swam right towards the ship with evil intentions. It rammed its dorsal fin right into the ship with great force. The ship shattered with the slam and Halien proved he will not be killed off so easily.

(And for those who were wondering the Godzilla is from Godzilla 2000 and he will be the star of the next chapter.)


	2. Godzilla vs Kamacuras

-1(Time for Godzilla to be the star of a chapter. Also I do not own anything from the Godzilla series but I do own the monster Halien)

As the Super X5 blew up G-Force was going crazy. They were wondering how a creature the size of Halien managed to keep in hiding until now. Than again many Kaiju were in hiding until the Japanese government woke up Godzilla. That created a series of events which has probably woke up every slumbering and pissed off Kaiju on the planet. It wasn't surprising that there was probably more hiding in mountains or at the bottom of the ocean. They talked to the prime minister of Japan and warned of the crises.

Prime minister- "What another Kaiju was found."

G-Force commander- "Yes and its dangerous."

Prime minister- "Wait this can work to our advantage."

G-Force commander- "What do you mean?"

Prime minister- "It could fight Godzilla than when the winner is decided we kill the winner."

G-Force commander- "Not the most original idea but it could work."

G-Force than set off to find Godzilla and lour him to Tokyo again. Meanwhile on Monster Island Godzilla was fighting 6 Kamacuras. The creature were tag teaming Godzilla causing enough confusion to attack. One flew right into Godzilla and slashed at him with its pincers. Godzilla grabbed the creature by the arms and threw it into the nearest mountain. One tried to flee the scene but Godzilla saw the creature. Godzilla's spikes began to glow red as a hid mouth glowed red. He shot a large blast of heat right into the fleeing Kamacuras's back. The creature slammed right into the ground as it blew up in a large explosion. The rest tried to flee but were not fast enough. Godzilla charged up an even stronger blast and cleared all the Kamacuras's from his site. A small fire began on the island as Godzilla roared in triumph. Than a small group of jets were sighted.

Jet pilot- "Godzilla spotted."

Than the angered Godzilla sent a blast right their way. Two of the eight managed to doge the attack while the rest exploded. Than before the other two left to get more help Godzilla destroyed them. G-Force would need another plan to lour Godzilla. Meanwhile Anguirus was resting near the ocean when a unknown object came near. It was the monster Halien.


	3. Halien vs Anguirus

-1(I do not own anything from the Godzilla series but I do own Halien)

Anguirus looked at the large blue creature as it emerged form the ocean surface. Anguirus roared out to Halien but received no response. Than Halien showed his red fangs which showed the giant Armadillo that he was a threat. Anguirus prepared for the battle thinking because of Halien's shark body he would not be able to go on land. At that moment Halien disappeared into the ocean. Moments later a large dorsal fin appeared out of the ground behind Anguirus startling the Kaiju. Halien took that moment to ram right into Anguirus's back. With the great force of the attack Halien's dorsal also connected with Anguirus's hard shell. The Kaiju was flipped onto his back. The spikes on Anguirus's back stuck into the ground. While the battle started a helicopter was showing this battle to G-Force.

G-Force employee#1- "My god Halien is battling one of Godzilla's friend."

G-Force employee#2- "This should lure Godzilla into a battle with Halien."

While the discussion was going on Halien was on top of the ground and was rattling his tail making a sign that he was about to use his stinger. He tried to hit Anguirus in the throat with it but missed and got his stinger caught in the ground. The giant Armadillo took this time to roll up into a ball. He lunged into the air and his back landed on Halien's gut. It stuck right into Halien because of the force of the landing which drew a little blood. This attack used by Anguirus would give Halien an advantage. Quickly Halien bit Anguirus's throat sticking his fangs right in them. Halien than went underground which pulled the Kaiju off his back. He jumped right out of the ground and began to sliver like a snake toward Anguirus's body. The creature was knocked out cold and was slowly dieing. Halien shook his rattle showing he was going to finish this fight. He stuck it right into the underbelly of Anguirus which killed the monster. G-Force watched in amazement as Halien hissed in triumph. He heard Godzilla coming closer and went into the ocean. When Godzilla saw Anguirus's body he was angered. He roared in rage as he followed were Halien left to.


	4. The secret

-1(Disclaimer I do not own anything from the Godzilla series but I do own the monster Halien oh and sorry for killing off Anguirus in the last chapter.)

All the members of G-Force watched Godzilla enter the ocean in its bloody rage. Halien had killed one of his only friends in this cold harsh world. Meanwhile thanks to the support and workers o pretty mush every nation in the world Tokyo was almost rebuilt. The had repaired Tokyo bay and were almost done most of the city. Two members of G-Force that would play an important role in the battle between Halien and Godzilla were living together in one of the important buildings. They were both members of G-Force. One was an American man named Rolland. He was around 6'3 and had black hair. He was also white. The other was a Japanese woman named Ikitto. She was 5'6 and had black hair.

Ikitto- "Rolland we need to report back to G-Force."

Rolland- "Well give me a second will you."

With that he got out of his room dressed fully in a tie and suit.

Rolland- "Do I look good?"

Ikitto- "I will never understand why you always dress fancy to go to work."

Rolland- "I have my reasons."

Ikitto- "Sure you do."

A few minutes later they entered the G-Force operations center.

G-Force commander- "Hello there how are you doing?"

Rolland- "You didn't call us down here to chit chat so what is up?"

G-Force commander- "Right down to business then OK. We discovered several skin samples of Halien from the battle with Anguirus. We found out the exact age of the monster."

Ikitto- "Well how old is it?"

G-Force commander- "It is two years old."

Rolland- "How is this possible it is 60 meters long."

G-Force Commander- "We don't know but we did discover one thing. It has several DNA strands of the creature the Americans mistook for Godzilla. Maybe if you study its carcass you will know more. The jet is waiting outside."

Ikitto- "How can we study a two year old corpse it is probably rotting by now?"

G-Force commander- "The American scientist managed to preserve the body of the creature putting it in perfect condition."

With that the two went out the door. Around two hours later they arrived at the American base.

Security guard- "Permission to enter?"

Rolland- "G-Force commanding permission and permission of the Japanese government."

Security guard- "Permission granted please go inside sir." They walked down to the room were they held the body of Gino.

Head scientist- "What do you want with this body."

Ikitto- "We came because we found some of this creature DNA in a monster called Halien."

Head scientist- "I think we have what you are looking for."

Ikitto- "Ok what is it?"

Head scientist- "Come we will show you." The scientist took the two into a room which only light source was a light blue color.

Rolland- "What is this place?"

Head scientist- "This is were we keep everything unknown about GINO. When we first brought that creature into this base we found a small object in his neck. For some reason it survived all the fighter jet missile attacks. It's DNA code is completely unique in this world. It is an alien."

Ikitto- "This little thing came from another planet. It must be apart of Halien. It is the exact same blue color as the creature."

Head scientist- "We discovered that this thing gains strength from nuclear radiation. The radiation hardens its skin making it harder to break. He also gets stronger and faster."

Rolland- "Wait Godzilla is going to fight Halien. He is a walking nuclear weapon. It will make Halien stronger and stronger." Than both of there phones went ringing.

G-Force commander- "Halien just arrived in Tokyo bay. Get back to Japan."

Ikitto- "Try to keep Godzilla away from Halien."

G-Force commander- "Why?"

Ikitto- "We will explain later." Than they left to get into their jet. Meanwhile in Tokyo Halien was causing destruction.

Halien's fin appeared out of the water in Tokyo bay signalling the humans to try and stop it. They sent eight submarines out to try and stop the Kaiju. Halien saw one firing right at him and dodged the attack. The torpedo went right by his head and turned around. Halien had learnt the trick behind these weapons after his encounter with the Super X5. He swam straight towards the submarine making the crew panic. His dorsal fin hit the submarine right in the center but not with enough force to destroy it. The torpedo began to gain speed as it was right behind Halien. The Kaiju forced its entry into the surface of the water. This launched the submarine into the harbour destroying a train track. The torpedo was still following Halien at great speed. The Kaiju waited until the time was right to make his move. When the torpedo was close enough he knocked it right out of the water. It landed tip first exactly were the submarine did blowing up with all the crew. He than went right for another submarine. This one was completely caught off guard and didn't have the time to react. Halien snapped his jaws tightly on the submarine causing an explosion. Than reports of Godzilla approaching Tokyo made G-Force send the remaining submarines to stop Godzilla from coming near Halien. Than Halien right into the harbour. He smashed right through some buildings causing a series of explosions. They now were defenceless against Halien. Than Godzilla began to battle to submarines.

Godzilla saw several torpedo's come for him. Unlike Halien he did not try to dodge the attack but let it happen. The spikes on his back began to glow red and some of the nearby water began to boil. A large red blast of energy went straight into a submarine causing an explosion. Than all the submarines began to fire torpedo's with no effect. Godzilla shrugged off the attack and charged another blast. This time it hit and destroyed all the submarines. Than the jet with Ikitto and Rolland landed at the G-Force operations center.

G-Force commander- "Before we discuss anymore why can't we have Godzilla battle Halien?"

Ikitto- "The reason is because Halien gets stronger when he is near radiation."

G-Force commander- "Than what do we do against Halien? You saw all the explosions Halien is here. Godzilla is coming and we can't stop him."

Rolland- "We pray that god can help us." Than the building began to shake. Halien was attacking the G-Force base of operations. Than a roar or a challenge was heard. Godzilla had entered Tokyo bay.


	5. Godzilla vs Halien

(It's the fight you have all been waiting for. Remember I do not own anything from the Godzilla series. But I do own Halien. Enjoy this chapter.)

Halien watched as Godzilla stomped his way into the bay. The creature was huge and was mad. Godzilla looked at all the carnage Halien had caused. If he wasn't so mad he would have smiled. Than he looked to Halien. It was just staying put not attacking not afraid. He began to walk closer and closer to the creature that had killed his friend. Still the creature did not move. Godzilla roared again at Halien trying to see if it would attack. Still the creature would not move. Angered Godzilla's spikes began to glow red. The beam was charging you could even see some of the preparing nuclear blast in his mouth. He fired sending it crashing towards Halien. Than Halien went into the ground dodging the blast. Godzilla stood still waiting to see were Halien would surface. Than the familiar dorsal fin came out of the ground behind Godzilla. Halien slammed right into Godzilla knocking the king of monsters to the ground. He tried to attack Godzilla while it was down but failed when Godzilla knocked the Kaiju away with its tail. When the king of monster rose to his feet Halien had already gone underground. Godzilla looked all around this time he didn't want to be hit with the same trick twice. Than Halien came out of the ground below Godzilla biting its leg. Godzilla ripped Halien off of his leg and threw it into a nearby building. When he was sure that Halien would not go underground soon enough he charged up his nuclear blast. The spike began to glow a fiery red color. Than the blast left his mouth and started to go right towards Halien. Sensing the nuclear radiation in the blast Halien stayed in his spot and let it come. The king of monsters would surly be in for a surprise. When the attack his Halien a large explosion happened. It hit Halien with the force that would kill a normal Kaiju. When the smoke cleared you could see the blue creature just stay there like nothing ever happened. Godzilla was not a fortunate though. For some reason the bite mark on his leg didn't heal. He felt the burning poison go through his veins. The venom of Halien was postponing his regeneration. In a second he heard a rattling sound. The creature was going to stab the king of monsters with its tail. Godzilla caught the attack in midair than threw Halien away. The creature yet again acted like nothing just happened. It was immune to his blast and stopped his regeneration. Than Halien sent another attack towards Godzilla. A large wall of fire came towards Godzilla burning his wound. Than Halien disappeared underground again. Godzilla began to walk forward looking for Halien. Than he felt his wound heal the poison had finally wore off. Than the ground beneath the king of monsters began to crumble. This time it was not Halien. The ground were Halien had went underground made the top weaken. Unfortunately for Godzilla he was above the weight limit. The ground caved in with Godzilla causing him to fall off of his feet. Halien was nearby when this happened and decided to attack. While this was happening Ikitto and Rolland were watching over a monitor.

Ikitto- "I think Godzilla needs help."

Rolland- "What can we do? What can any human do?" Than a small light appeared on there desks.

The Cosmos- "Don't fear we will help Godzilla."

Rolland- "Who are you girls."

The Cosmos- "We are the Cosmos representatives of Mothra."

Rolland- "You can help us? Why?"

The Cosmos- "We will help you because the monster known to you as Halien is older than you think. He came to earth in the past posing the same threat he does today. He stole several traits from Mothra back then. After a gruelling battle Mothra managed to defeat this creature. The problem is it has gotten stronger. Now Mothra needs to help Godzilla."

Than an image appeared in the sky it was Mothra. Meanwhile Halien and Godzilla were battling below.

While still in the ditch Halien had lunged at Godzilla. The king of monsters managed to use his tail to knock back Halien. Than a familiar sound to fighters was heard it was Mothra. Halien made a hissing noise getting angry because of his memory of the last battle with Mothra. Godzilla let out a roar seeing if Mothra was with him or against him. To his relief the creature was a friend. Than both of the monsters looked to Halien. The creature was again underground. Mothra knew were he was though. A small beam came out of her antennae hitting Halien while he was underground. The creature from another world jumped right out of the ground and hit Mothra right in the chest area. Mothra fell back because of the strength. Than Halien lunged to kill the downed creature but the king of monsters grabbed it in its leap. While the creature was still in shock Godzilla threw the creature to the ground and began to stomp on it. Halien than stabbed Godzilla with its tail causing the king of monster to stop the attack. Mothra than picked Halien off of the ground and dropped it on a building that was too high for it to jump down without damage. Godzilla sent a large beam into the bottom of the building having it crash down with Halien. All the rubble covered Halien but both Godzilla and Mothra knew the fight was not over. Halien's eyes opened immediately and looked t his opponents. It would be a tough fight but he wouldn't quit. Halien began to do what he did in the beginning of the battle with Godzilla. The monster just stayed put and waited. Godzilla started to walk forward but with caution. This creature was never to be underestimated.

(Round 1 is finished time for round two.)


	6. Godzilla and Mothra vs Halien

-1( Remember I do not own anything from the Godzilla series but I do own Halien.)

Godzilla continued to walk forward with caution. The Kaiju that stood still before him just stared at Godzilla showing how fearless he was of the King of Monsters. A trait none of the humans had. Mothra looked at the creature that Godzilla was battling. The last time the two fought she had barely survived but now it was stronger. Than a rattling sound was heard. Halien lunged at Godzilla red teeth showing making the monster look like a demon. Godzilla was ready for such an attack and swung his tail right at Halien. The monster must have knew the attack was coming this was shown when he rapped himself around the king of monsters tail. This display caught Godzilla off guard but he quickly regained his state of mind. He tried to knock the monster off of his tail but couldn't manage to get rid of Halien. Than the red teeth showed as Halien tried to bite the king of monsters. This was stopped as Mothra sent a purple blast toward hitting the creature right in the mouth. While this was happening Ikitto and Rolland were experimenting with the little organism that they found in GINO.

Rolland- "It appears that this organism can mutate into the size of anything that it steals a blood sample from."

Ikitto- "Well we know that already but can we find any of Halien's weaknesses in this thing."

Rolland- "If I am correct every cell in this creature reacts to pain. That means if this cell was hurt so will Halien."

Ikitto- "Lets try it."

Halien hissed in pain as the large energy attack hit the back of his throat. The monster looked at Mothra as it continued to fly. Than the tail the he was latched to began to move. It made Halien let go. Godzilla than tuned around looking at the creature known as Halien. He couldn't use his blast because it would only make the creature stronger. He couldn't melee it because it was to fast. Than Mothra stayed in one spot in the air. It began to send strong winds towards Halien and Godzilla. Godzilla managed to walk out of the way while Halien stayed there. He quickly went underground and came out lunging at Mothra. Than Rolland and Ikitto tried their experiment.

Ikitto- "So what is this metal wire going to do?"

Rolland- "The metal wire is connected to a power supply giving it a little shock if anything came into contact with it. Since this piece of Halien is so small it will deliver more damage. So if Halien fells all the damage this piece does while not connected. It well get a nasty shock." Than they put the wire on the blue "thing". The next thing they heard was a load roar of pain.

Mothra and Godzilla watched as Halien went straight to the ground. It began to wiggle like it was being electrocuted. Godzilla began to walk toward the creature about to stomp its head in.

Ikitto looked out the window and saw Halien on the ground wiggling. "It works." She said but that Rolland stopped the attack.

Ikitto- "What are you doing you could just kill Halien and this all will be over." Than the Cosmos appeared right beside Ikitto.

Cosmos- "It is because of his rage towards Godzilla. He wants the creature to kill Godzilla."

Ikitto- "Is that true?"

Rolland- "Well for the most part yes it is. The other part is the money. Do you know what the government would pay me if they knew I had a monster under a short leash."

Ikitto- "You're a madman. Do you think you can actually keep that creature under control."

Rolland- "It doesn't have a choice."

Cosmos- "Oh how wrong you are." Just than Rolland pulled out a handgun.

Rolland- "Well its time to take Mothra out of the picture." Than the Cosmos disappeared. Than the G-Force commander came through the door.

G-Force commander- "What is going on here?"

Rolland- "I'm about to kill you." Than the gun went off. A bullet hole was in the G-Force commanders chest. Ikitto was about to go to the G-Force commanders body but was grabbed by Rolland the way a terrorist would grab a hostage.

Rolland- "Your going to be my ticket past the guards." And on cue some security guards came down the hall. They let Rolland go and he went out of the building.

Halien felt the foot stomp on his head after the shock left his body. If his skull wasn't so hard he would have died by the attack. Than Godzilla tried to stomp on Halien's head again. This time Halien moved. He saw his cell in the hand of a human. Halien lunged at the building.

Ikitto saw the large creature lunge toward the building. She quickly bit Rolland's hand and took the specimen. Than she fell to the ground because of the force of the attack. Rolland looked at Halien as it destroyed the area which the human stood.

Godzilla was confused when the creature jumped away from the battle to attack a building. It looked to be keeping its attention long enough to attack. Godzilla began to run towards the creature while its back was turned.

Ikitto saw Godzilla began to run toward the building. She screamed as the terror was no further than its body length away.

Halien heard a thumping noise come from behind him. He turned around and saw the king of monsters running at him. He tripped the great beast making it slam against the building than he felt something very off. Like he somehow had gotten a tad stronger. This feeling quickly was forgotten as Godzilla whacked Halien back a couple hundred feet with his tail.

Mothra saw Halien go away from the fight. Immediately she knew something was wrong. When Godzilla sent Halien back in place Mothra began to send high winds toward it. This time when it tried to go underground she sent a purple beam its way keeping it above the ground. It immediately went flying away.

Halien fell back when the great winds finally did their job. He managed to shrug off the pain but saw Godzilla coming toward him. He played possum long enough to lure Godzilla in. The creature from another planet lunged at Godzilla putting his fangs right into Godzilla throat. The monster quickly knocked Halien off and hit it with his tail. He began to beat on the creature with his fists. Moments later he fell to his knees because his wound wouldn't heal. Halien than turned his attention to Mothra. He would have to kill Mothra quick in order to battle Godzilla.

Mothra looked at the king of monsters as it bleed. That meant that she would have to take on Halien alone while Godzilla was waiting to heal. Mothra tried to use her beam attack again but the creature moved off to the side too quickly.

Halien lunged at Mothra going toward the creature at great speed. He didn't hit the moth as the creature moved to the side but than knocked Halien off coarse. Halien looked at the creature began to fly closer and than made his move. He stabbed the scorpion stinger right into Mothra's gut. He watched as the creature crashed right into a building. It was dieing.

Ikitto watched in horror as Mothra crashed. "What is happening?" she asked nervously.

Cosmos- "The poison is killing Mothra. She will not go without having Halien dead though." Than Mothra went to Godzilla. In a display of brilliant light she transferred her soul to Godzilla.

Halien looked at Godzilla and Mothra. Than a horrifying roar struck his ears.

(And now we wait for the next chapter.)


	7. The battle ends

I do not own anything from the Godzilla movie series but I do own the monster Halien. I also own grand Godzilla.

Halien looked at grand Godzilla. The monster had grown to 100 meters tall and the spikes on his back had turned a purple color. The monster had given Halien an emotion that he had never felt in all of its existence. It was _**Fear**_.

Grand Godzilla stared at his frightened opponent. The creature was small compared to his new form which pleased the titanic terror. The spikes on grand Godzilla began to glow a light purple as he readied his attack. Than what came out of grand Godzilla's mouth was a spiral ray. The monster Halien would not expect the attack. It would not have any radiation.

Halien saw the spiral attack come toward him. If the age old horror could smile he would have. Halien stayed put waiting to embrace the attack. Than the true fact of the attack hit Halien almost as hard as the attack itself did. Halien fell back about 70 meters from where the attack hit him. He felt the hard armour that he received from Godzilla's earlier attack disintegrate and his flesh sizzle and burn. Than something another surprise happened. The fresh wound he just received began to heal almost immediately. Halien felt some relief as he looked again at grand Godzilla who was also in a surprise.

Ikitto watched Halien's wound healed. She knew the reason why too. When Halien slammed Godzilla into the building earlier, the specimen fell over the edge of the building. It landed on Godzilla which gave Halien the healing abilities. Ikitto cursed Rolland who gave the monster that killed him more power. How ironic.

Grand Godzilla stared at Halien who had hissed at the titan. Grand Godzilla sent another spiral ray this time at the Kaiju's head. This time the creature dodged the attack and lunged at Godzilla.

Halien's red teeth showed as he opened his mouth wide. He would try and poison grand Godzilla. He thought of how he would finally kill the monster which had given him so much trouble. Than his teeth reached the titan known as grand Godzilla's neck. The poison than began to enter grand Godzilla's blood. Halien than was surprised again by this new Godzilla form.

Grand Godzilla felt the creature bite him on the neck again. If the monster had the face muscles to smile he would have. Grand Godzilla felt some energy flow through his body. While the energy was flowing through his body grand Godzilla began to glow a blue color. Except for his spikes which stayed the same color. Than the attack happened. Halien began to feel the wrong end of an electrocution which made the creature wiggle similar to the earlier attack with the cell specimen. Than Halien's face became consumed in an explosion of blue fire. All the poison was destroyed in the process of this attack but the fact that the creature thought it could just kill grand Godzilla like that angered the titanic behemoth. Halien was knocked right on his back after the explosion which revealed a weakness. Its dorsal fin stuck it right in the ground. Grand Godzilla than planned out his next attack.

Halien felt the burnt skin on his face heal than he saw grand Godzilla began to walk toward him. The 100 meter tall monster began to repeatedly stomp on Halien's chest. If his ribs weren't so hard they would have broken on the first stomp. Halien looked up at the creature which was killing him. If he received the healing ability from this creature what else did Halien inherit?

Ikitto watched as grand Godzilla began to stomp on the monster that killed Rolland. Then again she saw Rolland as more of a monster. Ikitto looked at grand Godzilla and thought "What will happen after this battle?" He thoughts were interrupted when she saw Halien start his attack.

Halien stabbed his scorpion stinger in Godzilla's heel. Not caring that the poison he had recently relied on didn't work anymore. He than got up as grand Godzilla fell on a knee only on attack reaction.

Grand Godzilla immediately stood up and looked at the creature which had just stabbed him. Than he saw something he wouldn't have expected in a million years. Halien had began to glow a red color. This covered its whole body as it prepared the attack. Both grand Godzilla and Ikitto knew what would come next. An upgraded nuclear pulse sent Godzilla backward from where he just stood. The blast would have most likely ended the reign of Godzilla if he wasn't in his grand mode. Quickly grand Godzilla rose to his feet again and than he saw his enemy. The creature had upgraded itself.

Halien now was 120 meters long and had a rougher skin. It looked like its original forms skin had turned to stone and buffed up a little bit more. Halien still was a dark blue color and teeth were the same as well. The creature had absorbed the radiation from its own attack. Halien began to hiss at his enemy which was impressed with Halien's new form. Grand Godzilla sent another spiral ray but this time the attack didn't do anything. Grand Godzilla would have to use some different attacks to take out this new nemesis.

Grand Godzilla began to walk toward Halien. Than before Halien knew what happened he lunged at the Kaiju sending his tail into the creature. The attack knocked Halien down to the ground and then grand Godzilla grabbed the creature. Halien tried to struggle but the force and strength of grand Godzilla allowed the attack to proceed. Godzilla began to head but the creature as well as ready a spiral ray. Grand Godzilla charged the attack up to its top power and sent it right into Halien's head.

Halien felt some pain as the attack connected with his head but it still didn't break his new tough skin. Halien sent his tail right into grand Godzilla's gut. But the dinosaur caught the attack and began to swing Halien around in a circle. He than sent the blue devil on its way into a large pile a rubble causing a crash when it finally landed. Halien got straight up and looked back at grand Godzilla. He lunged at the creature giving it a body check which knocked grand Godzilla down. Quickly without much thought Halien lunged into the air and landed on grand Godzilla. The force of the impact helped Halien knock grand Godzilla into the ground. He began to burrow with grand Godzilla still there which helped hurt the creature weakly. Than grand Godzilla planned another attack.

Grand Godzilla looked to his oblivious enemy and knew what he would have to do. He fired his spiral ray right into Halien's mouth causing it to stop its attack. Grand Godzilla than began to start climbing out of the ground firing several spiral rays on his way. Halien was beginning to become angry because of the fact that it was starting to hurt him. Than grand Godzilla knocked Halien out of the ground. Grand Godzilla than immediately got his hands on the creature which has been challenging him for the throne of the king of monsters. The king of monster than began to pummel and beat on the enemy. Than it was Halien's turn to beat on grand Godzilla.

Halien used his tail as a bat and whacked grand Godzilla right in the face. The attack stopped grand Godzilla from his assault and made the king of monsters back up. Halien than bit grand Godzilla right on the shoulder drawing blood. Grand Godzilla knocked the creature off of him and fired another spiral ray at his opponent. Halien would have smiled again at that moment but that celebration would have been short lived even if Halien could smile.

Grand Godzilla looked right at Halien which was right in front of Tokyo bay. Than before the creature could move away from a attack Godzilla began to start the final attack of the battle.

The spikes on grand Godzilla began to glow a really dark black. This was blacker than the night sky and reminder all the surviving humans of a black hole. Than grand Godzilla himself began to glow a really light gold. Even as the attack was charging the air around the battle began to turn into fire. The ground the buildings everything except Halien and grand Godzilla. The ground beneath the king of monsters began to literally melt. Than the attack began to be shown from the mouth. The water behind Halien began to boil and evaporate bur only very slowly. Than the attack was launched. A large gold beam began to make its way to Halien with a night sky black spiralling around it. The ground beneath the attack melted instantly and than caught on fire. Halien watched as death in the form of a spiral ray began to make its way toward the ancient creature from another world. Only the gold and black light was shown in the eye's that used to be blood red. Before the beam hit Halien it began to shape into Mothra showing as she would finally succeed in destroying this ancient creature. Than the attack finally hit Halien. Most of the creature was destroyed immediately while the rest was sent right into the boiling hot water.

After the attack was finished grand Godzilla had turned back into the regular Godzilla. The king of monsters roared in victory proud of what he accomplished. He had defeated a powerful enemy and proved he was still the king of monsters.

Ikitto looked at Godzilla. It seemed to be proud of what it had done. Ikitto smiled at the fact that she had still survived in the end. Unlike so many others. Unlike Rolland the traitor, unlike the G-Force commander, unlike Halien. She stared at the large crater which Godzilla was standing in the middle of. The king of monsters than started to walk back into the water so it could go home. Than all time froze on one man.

Than man stared at the creature which had proved its rank as king of monsters. The man said one word. "**GODZILLA!**"


End file.
